Cold
by Dark 47
Summary: Request Kuro Neko Nohoko-chan yang telat berbulan-bulan. Hontou ni gomen, Nohoko-chan!/Seorang murid baru datang ke kelas Matsuri dan duduk di sebelah gadis manis itu. Dingin—dengan tambahan jutek, tidak ramah, tak menyenangkan, dan sok dari Sari. Tapi di balik itu semua, Matsuri menemukan kehangatan darinya di tengah dinginnya hujan./As always: don't like, don't read! RnR?


Telat menunaikan utang, biasa... *kalem* #kicked

Maaf banget yah... X3

Idenya lari-lari mulu, susah ditangkep! (?)

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** GaaMatsu

**Warning:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo(s) maybe, AU, (a bit) OOC, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Kelas langsung hening melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh sang wali kelas sebagai anak baru di kelas mereka. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar dan raut wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Sabaku no Gaara. Lima belas tahun. Pindahan dari Konoha Gakuen."

Kelas masih senyap, mengira sang anak baru masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya setidaknya sepatah kata. Sayangnya, setelah pemuda itu menyebutkan tempatnya bersekolah sebelumnya, tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hingga akhirnya Konan-sensei, wali kelas mereka, lah yang memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang biasa dilontar dari seorang guru ketika kelasnya baru saja dimasuki anak baru, "Ada pertanyaan?"

Eh—siapa yang harus disalahkan kalau tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya barang satu pun? Masih terpana dengan kedatangan sang anak baru—entah apa mereka terpesona dengan wajah tampannya, atau karena terkesima melihat gaya dingin pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sabaku Gaara tersebut. Atau justru sedang memperhatikan tato 'Ai' di dahinya—entahlah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sebisa mungkin wali kelas cantik berambut biru itu tersenyum manis. "Kalau kalian ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut, nanti saja. Nah, Gaara," Konan-sensei beralih pada pemuda tersebut, "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Matsuri." Telunjuknya mengacung pada seorang gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu yang duduk sendiri.

"Terima kasih," balas pemuda itu singkat. Tanpa buang waktu kakinya langsung melangkah ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah Matsuri. Tak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

Meski masih terpana dengan sikap dingin Gaara, Matsuri langsung memasang senyum termanisnya pada anak baru itu. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan. "Aku Matsuri Ohana…!" ujar gadis itu, ramah.

Namun pemuda itu tak menerima uluran tangan gadis itu. Yang Matsuri dapat justru sebuah lirikan tanpa minat ke arahnya selama beberapa detik. "Gaara—kau pasti sudah dengar tadi."

Tahu uluran tangannya tak akan disambut walaupun ia akan menunggu lebih lama, Matsuri memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya.

"Baik, pelajaran saya mulai," ujar Konan-sensei lantang, mencoba menarik perhatian anak-anak didiknya agar tertuju padanya. "Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 86. Kita akan memulai bab baru tentang…"

Matsuri melirik ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis. Sadar kalau pemuda di sebelahnya adalah anak baru, gadis itu menggeser bukunya sedikit agar bisa dipakai bersama. "Kau belum dapat bukunya kan, Sabaku-san? Kita bisa memakai bukuku bersama," bisiknya, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau."

Gaara menoleh sedikit, memperhatikan gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Matsuri itu. "Hn," tanggapnya. "Terima kasih."

Matsuri tersenyum. Setidaknya pemuda itu mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan tulus meski masih terdengar dingin.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Sabaku-san," lanjut pemuda itu membuat Matsuri menoleh kembali, sedikit kaget karena begitu tiba-tiba, "Panggil saja Gaara."

"Ah…" ragu-ragu Matsuri mengeja nama sang pemuda. "G-Gaara-kun…"

Gaara kembali melirik Matsuri, kali ini tak bicara apa-apa.

(*)

Sebulan sudah Gaara lewati di sekolahnya yang baru. Sikapnya masih belum berubah sedikit pun, masih dingin. Walau begitu, tetap saja tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang tertarik padanya—hei, seorang Gaara memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan! Lihat saja. Rambut merah darahnya, kedua bola _jade_nya yang indah, postur tubuhnya yang proporsional, juga kecerdasan dan kemampuan olahraganya yang langsung mendapat pujian dari guru-guru—dengan atau tanpa tato 'Ai' di dahinya, ditambah sikap dinginnya, Gaara tetap saja memesona.

Tapi sikap dinginnya juga yang membuatnya tidak disukai oleh sebagian anak-anak lain. Termasuk Sari, sahabat Matsuri. Gadis berambut coklat sepinggang itu tak jarang mengkritik Gaara hanya karena sikapnya, yang menurutnya, sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa sih, kau betah sekali duduk semeja dengannya?"

Matsuri yang sedang meminum limunnya melirik sahabatnya itu, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Gaara-kun, Sari?"

"Gaara-kun?" Sari hampir ternganga. "Astaga—jangan katakan kalau kau juga menyukainya!"

Matsuri tertawa melihat reaksi sang sahabat. Ayolah, ia hanya menyebut pemuda itu dengan tambahan suffiks –kun! "Kalau yang kau maksud menyukainya sebagai teman, ya, aku memang menyukainya. Lebih dari itu, tidak."

Kedua bola milik Sari melebar. "Ap—kau menyukainya?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Sebagai teman," tambah Matsuri kalem.

"Tapi—tetap saja!" Sari berkeras. "Oh, demi Kami-sama… ayolah, Matsuri! Kau tahu dia itu sangat dingin, jutek, sangat tidak ramah, tak menyenangkan, dan sok!"

"Tidak separah itu, Sari," sela Matsuri. "Dia memang dingin, tapi sama sekali tidak jutek."

"Kau membelanya?" balas Sari sedikit tak suka.

"Ah… aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku," dalih Matsuri memasang senyum manis andalannya.

"Baiklah…" Sari melipat kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum meletakkan salah satunya di pinggang dan menyentil dahi Matsuri dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. "Tapi kalau ia berbuat macam-macam padamu, katakan padaku!"

Matsuri meringis mendapat sentilan dari Sari. Tangannya mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit. "Uh… ya, ya, tenang saja."

"Aku mau minta limunmu, dong!"

"E, eeh…"

(*)

Berminggu-minggu duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda Sabaku itu, apalagi duduk satu meja, membuat Matsuri hapal kebiasaan Gaara. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ketika sedang berpikir, duduk bersandar seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada jika sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas, dan… mendengarkan MP3 melalui _headphone_.

Ya, MP3 sudah seperti barang wajib untuk pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara selalu membawa benda itu ke mana-mana. Di kelas, di kantin, kecuali ketika pergi ke toilet, Matsuri tak pernah melihat benda itu lepas dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Tentu saja Gaara tak sekedar membawanya. Tak jarang pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari MP3 miliknya, bahkan meski jam pelajaran. Membuatnya seringkali ditegur karena tak mendengarkan penjelasan guru—"Cih, membosankan," adalah kata yang sering Matsuri dengar kalau guru mereka sudah mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau suka sekali mendengarkan lagu, ya, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menoleh mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya Matsuri tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau terganggu?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu, menggeleng. "Tapi bukankah ini sedang jam pelajaran…?"

Gaara berdecih. "Salah?"

"A-ah… aku hanya bertanya, kok…" Matsuri mengibaskan tangannya.

Tapi pemuda itu sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan lagu-lagu yang mengalun di telinganya, menikmatinya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pelan ke lantai, atau mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu. Bahkan kali ini mulutnya ikut mengeluarkan senandung lagu, pelan.

Matsuri tersenyum melihatnya. Ia selalu suka melihat Gaara yang sedang mendengarkan lagu. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahi itu tampak begitu santai. Jauh dari kesan dingin—dengan tambahan jutek, tidak ramah, tak menyenangkan, dan sok dari Sari. Matsuri selalu tertawa geli kalau mengingat ekspresi Sari ketika berkata begitu.

Terutama ketika pemuda itu ikut bersenandung. Tidak sekali dua Matsuri dapat mendengar senandungnya, meski kalau boleh jujur, Matsuri sama sekali tidak mengerti istilah-istilah dalam musik atau seni tarik suara. Suara Gaara memang berat, namun sama sekali tidak sumbang. Sebaliknya, suara pemuda itu justru sangat menyenangkan di telinga. Bahkan suaranya ketika bernyanyi jauh lebih berat dibandingkan ketika bicara. Selain itu, yang membuat Matsuri betah mendengar pemuda itu bernyanyi adalah Gaara jago menimbulkan getar di mana pun ia suka, sehingga nadanya tidak terkesan datar.

Matsuri sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Gaara menoleh ke arah jendela, menghentikan senandungnya sesaat, dan bergumam, "Sepertinya akan hujan."

Gadis manis berambut sebahu itu memiringkan kepala. "Tapi bukankah hari ini sedang cerah sekali, Gaara-kun?"

Dalam sekejap Gaara sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

Ups. Matsuri menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ketahuan sekali sedari tadi ia memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Lihat saja nanti," katanya datar. Matsuri menghela napas lega ketika Gaara sudah kembali sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Sayang, pemuda itu tak bersenandung lagi seperti sebelumnya, pikirnya kecewa.

.

.

Benar saja. Hanya butuh beberapa jam untuk Gaara membuktikan ucapannya. Setengah jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, hujan turun. Semakin lama semakin deras, menjebak anak-anak yang tak membawa payung atau yang tak berani menerobos hujan.

Matsuri dan Gaara termasuk di dalamnya.

Gadis manis itu benar-benar menyesali kecerobohannya. Biasanya ia selalu membawa payung, tak peduli ramalan cuaca akan berkata cerah atau hujan. Namun kali ini ia sepertinya lupa mengambil payung yang tadi pagi ia letakkan di pengait rak sepatu.

Matsuri menoleh ke pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan posisi bersandar pada salah satu tiang, kedua tangan di saku, dan _headphone _yang terpasang di telinga, pemuda itu bisa mengundang jerit kekaguman dalam sekejap. Tapi toh para gadis sedang sibuk dengan keluhan-keluhan akan hujan, jadi kali ini pemuda itu bisa lebih bebas menikmati hujan.

"Kau tidak pulang, Gaara-kun?"

"Nanti saja," sahut pemuda itu singkat tanpa menoleh.

Matsuri manggut-manggut. "Kau tidak membawa payung, ya?"

"Untuk apa? Toh nanti akan basah juga pada akhirnya."

Kepala Matsuri kembali terangguk-angguk. "Lalu? Apa yang akan Gaara-kun lakukan di sini? Hanya…" Matsuri diam sejenak mengambil jeda, mencari kata yang tepat. "…menunggu hingga hujan reda?"

Gaara mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari saku lalu menjulurkannya mengenai hujan. "Bukankah hujan itu menyenangkan?"

"Eh…?"

Kepala Gaara terangkat, menatap langit yang masih menurunkan rerintikan air dengan derasnya. Tangannya masih ia julurkan, dalam sekejap membuatnya basah kuyup. Namun Gaara tak peduli. Ia justru bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepala pada gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang masih memperhatikannya itu. "Apa kau pernah hujan-hujanan, Matsuri?"

Lagi-lagi hanya kata, "Eh…?" yang keluar dari bibir Matsuri. Ia memang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara, namun ia lebih tertegun ketika mendengar pemuda teman sebangkunya itu menyebut nama kecilnya. Jangankan nama kecil, pemuda itu bahkan belum pernah memanggilnya sebelum ini sama sekali.

"Pernahkah…?"

Lamat-lamat Matsuri mengangguk. "Ehm… ya."

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Gaara kembali bertanya. "Berada di bawah serbuan air hujan yang tak berhenti turun dari langit… aku selalu suka melakukannya."

Kedua alis Matsuri terangkat. Menunggu kalimat Gaara selanjutnya.

Tapi hingga beberapa saat berlalu, Gaara tak berbicara lagi.

"Ehmm… kalau Gaara-kun memang suka berhujan-hujanan…" Matsuri angkat bicara. "…kenapa Gaara-kun masih menunggu di sini…? Eh, maksudku… kenapa Gaara-kun tidak… eh…" gadis itu mulai bingung menentukan kata agar tidak menyinggung perasaan pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Kenapa…?" ulang Gaara, menginterupsi kebingungan sang gadis dan memberinya sebuah delikan sebelum kembali menatap rintikan hujan di depannya untuk yang kesekian kali. "…aku hanya sedang menikmatinya."

Matsuri tahu, Gaara akan kembali bertutur tentang hujan.

"Pasang telingamu baik-baik. Kupikir hujan memiliki suatu irama tersendiri."

Dahi Matsuri seketika mengernyit.

Dan saat itulah gadis itu kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sang pemuda. Gaara memberikan sebuah senyum padanya, meski samar. "Aku sedang tidak mendengarkan lagu, _headphone_ku ini hanya sebagai pengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada—"

JGEERR

Matsuri tak perlu mendengar kalimat Gaara selanjutnya, dan toh meski pemuda itu memang melanjutkannya, ia tak akan memperhatikan. Mendengar suara gelegar petir barusan membuatnya sontak menjerit dan menutup kedua telinga.

"Kau takut petir, eh?"

Gadis manis berambut coklat itu masih memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya ketika menjawab, "Petir itu menakutkan."

Gaara menghela napas. Lekat menatap Matsuri dengan kedua iris _jade_ indahnya sebelum mendekati sang gadis. Bahkan gadis itu tak sadar Gaara sudah di hadapannya karena kedua irisnya masih terpejam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara melepaskan salah satu tangan Matsuri yang masih menempel di telinga, membuat gadis itu sontak membuka kedua mata, menunjukkan iris hitamnya yang kini membulat melihat sang pemuda sudah berada di hadapannya. "G, Gaara-kun…?"

Gaara masih tak berkata apa-apa ketika melepaskan salah satu _headphone_nya dari telinganya dan meletakkannya di telinga Matsuri. "Kau mau mendengar lagu sebagai pengalih…?"

Merasa tak perlu menunggu jawaban, Gaara sudah memutar lagu dari MP3 miliknya. Mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang disenandungkan oleh suara indah yang sangat Matsuri kenal.

_I know it's raining  
But I'm here by your side  
Baby, just standing  
And I promise I'll always be by your side_

_Just hold my hand  
And I promise I'll always be by your side_

Matsuri merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, apalagi ketika Gaara menyusupkan tangan yang besar untuk menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Erat.

"I… ini… lagu buatanmu, Gaara-kun…?"

Gaara mengangguk dalam diam.

"M… ma, manis…"

Seulas senyum tipis kembali hadir dalam wajah tampan Gaara.

Dada Matsuri tak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang. Merasakan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara dari seorang Gaara…

Bahkan Matsuri sampai tak peduli adanya suara petir yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya sekejap kemudian.

(*)

Eaaaa!

_Fic _apa ini? Ada yang bisa jawab?

Hanya demi menunaikan utang kepada Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan, Dark kayaknya keburu-buru bikin ni _fic oneshot _satu.

Gimana? Terpuaskan nggak nih? Dark harap iya, yah… utang Dark masih banyak, nih. Kalo nggak puas, Dark harus bikin GaaMatsu yang lain lagi, deh. Sampe … puas sama karya Dark. Eh, Dark nggak ngerasa terpaksa, kok! Dark emang suka GaaMatsu soalnya :) Tapi nggak janji cepet, lho, hehehe… #taboked

Kawaaan, kayaknya Dark nggak bisa selalu menuhin _request _kalian, deh, maaf yaaaa… ngutip dari seorang _author _dari _fandom _lain, Dark ngerasa sedikit banyak terkekang jugaa… :( Maaf banget, yaaaahh…

Tapi buat yang udah _request _ke Dark, Dark akan usahain jadi, tenang aja :D. Walaupun telat berbulan-bulan, si =w='a. Resiko nge_request _ke Dark emang itu: kalo nggak _fic_nya yang abal, pasti waktu ngaretnya yang _na'udzubillah _bikin orang tobat :p Yaah… itu juga nggak jamin bagus, hehehe…

Oh iya, soal lagu di MP3 Gaara itu, Dark ngarang sendiri ;p. Jangan protes kalo abal! Dark emang nggak pernah berpengalaman nulis lagu, apalagi yang bahasa Inggris. Ha beeeuuh… cape deh. Mana ada kata yang diulang mulu lagi. Ketauan malesnya, deh XDD

Omong-omong, nama Matsuri itu ngarang abis ;D hehehe...

Hemmm… buat tau apa pendapat Nahoko-chan (sok akrab) tentang cerita yang udah kamu ke _request _ke Dark ini, kirim ke _review _aja gimana? Isinya penyesalan juga gapapa, kok… *inner: JANGAN DONG, JANGAN! YAH YAH YAAAH?*

Tapi yang lain juga _review _dong! Yah yah yah? :D


End file.
